


Hello, nurse!

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: For all your sexy nurse needs, M/M, Sexy Nurse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: Genji is stuck on bed rest and McCree decides that he needs a little tlc of the sexy kind. AKA Genji being stuck in bed on Mercy's order is the perfect excuse for McCree to wear that sexy nurse costume he's got hidden in his closet.





	

_Genji sighed as he stared out the window of his room. Three days he'd been stuck in bed after a close call and a day-long surgery. Technically he was fine but Mercy insisted he stay in bed just in case, something the usually energetic cyborg was not too happy about. Three days he'd been stuck in bed and he still had two more days to go. He huffed and rolled over; might as well sleep since that's all he can really do right now. Just then, he heard a knock at the door._

"Hey darlin', you awake?" _a familiar voiced asked. Genji felt himself smile; of course, Jesse would come to visit almost every day, especially right after his surgery._

"I am; you can come in Jesse." _he sat up a little as the door opened but what he saw made his face grow hot and vents hiss. Jesse stood in the doorway in a rather revealing nurse costume. The coat dress barely reached his thighs, the V-neck collar riding low to reveal his furred, ample chest, the sides had holes cut out of them in the shape of hearts with red netting inside, which matched the red fishnets that seemed to bulge and rip around his thick thighs. The whole get up was finished with a tiny nurse's had clipped into brown hair and thick white heels._

"Howdy handsome, you look a lil lonely." _the older man cooed, swaggering in with a swing to his hips. He gently kicked the door closed behind him and as he walks closer, Genji can see he's gone the extra mile and put on a hint of make-up; a touch of red lipstick and eyeliner making his brown eyes pop. Genji swallowed thickly, his eyes glued on his boyfriend as he came closer and sat on the edge of the bed._

"J-Jesse, what are you-"

"You've been stuck all on your lonesome for a few days now and I thought I'd give you some tender love and care." _he purred, crawling onto the bed before sitting in Genji's lap, the movement hiking up his dress and revealing the red thong and garters. Genji could feel his cock twitch against his codpiece, hands immediatly moving to rest on McCree's spread thighs,_

"Come on, baby, let me take good care of you." _he soothed, pulling Genji into a kiss. At first, it starts off soft, a brush of lips before McCree nips and sucks on the cyborg's bottom lip with a grin. Genji let out a soft sigh, allowing McCree to kiss him more passionately. His hands moved away from his face down to his chest, teasing scarred skin and muscle fiber alike, earining him faint gasps and whimpers from the younger man. Unwilling to just sit back and do nothing, Genji moved his hands from McCree's thighs to his ass and grabbing a good handful. The gunslinger simply grinned and pulled away with a moan._

"I know they say laughter is the best medicine but I think a good fuck would do you one better." _he growled and honestly Genji would laugh at the cheesiness of his statement if McCree hadn't bit at his shoulder, earning him a soft moan. Genji ground against McCree, feeling the other's hard cock rubbing against his codpiece through the blanket. McCree grins and grinds with him before moving further down, taking the blanket with him until he was practically nuzzling Genji's codpiece. He mouthed the metal, his slightly smeared lipstick leaving stains on the metal. He curled his fingers in McCree's hair, knocking the hat pin ascew._

"J-Jesse, please." _he mewled,_ "I thought you were here to take care of me, not torture me." _McCree only chuckles as he teases the wires along the seam of Genji's thigh._

"Patience, darlin. A good nurse takes his time to check his patient over. _" despite his words, McCree was just as eager to get to the fun part, his cock straining against the thong. Carefully, he romoved Genji's codpiece, allowing the cyborg's cock to spring free. McCree runs his thumb over the underside, feeling the soft ridges and pumps of the artificial organ. Genji moaned, fingers tangling in brown curls as McCree licked a stripe up his cock before taking it fully into his mouth. The younger man watched as red lips wrapped around his cock, whimpering as McCree kept eye contact, practically grining as he sucked Genji off, the lipstick smearing messily over his shaft._

"K-Kuso, Jesse, p-please!" _he whined, hips canting as he tried to fuck McCree's mouth, though McCree made no move to stop him. Tears welled in McCree's eyes as Genji choked him with each thrust, his eyeliner starting to run. Honestly, McCree in wrecked make-up shouldn't have been as attractive as it was, but it made his cock twitch._

_As he felt that knot in his stomach twist, he couldn't help but let out a whine of disappointment as McCree pulled off his cock._

"J-Jesse-"

"Shh, darlin'. Now we're getting to the fun part." _he grinned, crawling up to kneal over his cock. McCree didn't even bother taking off the thong, instead pulling it aside as he slowly slid down his cock._

"Already prepared?" _he asked with a grin as McCree slid further down his cock until Genji was hilted inside him._

"I couldn't wait." _he admitted, resting for a moment before slowly slidding up, feeling the way the bumps catch before dropping back down. He starts a slow pace at first, just to feel the drag of Genji's cock inside him, making him mewl. Genji moaned and gripped McCree's ass again, squeezing and groping the firm mounds. Everyone talks about his ass but honestly Genji couldn't get enough of McCree's, especially now as as it bounced on his lap, sucking his cock in greedily._

"You look so g-good like this, Jesse, all prettied up and riding my cock like you were made f-for it." _Genji purred, doing his best to meet McCree halfway. The older man tried to make a cocky reply but Genji was working him open so good, their pace having practically doubled, and he could barely eke out anything more than moans and whines. Pre dribbled from his cock, some falling on Genji's stomach with each thrust and he could feel orgasm growing closer and closeer with each thrust that brushed aginst his prostate._

"D-darlin, mi amor; mas, mas! dar a mí más duro!" _McCree begged, his movement getting sloppy and desperate. Genji moved his hands to McCree's hips, gripping them hard enough to bruise and he fucked him harder, the slap of skin ringing through the room only muffled by the older man's howls and mewls._

_ The knot in his stomach snapped as McCree came, hips stuttered and stopped, grinding down on Genji's cock as he clenched around him. Genji only lasted a moment longer before following after, filling McCree with a choked moan of his own. They sat there a moment, catching their breath. Slowly, McCree pulled off, a soft whimper leaving him as he felt the gel like cum dripping down his thighs, before laying next to Genji and curling up beside him. _

"You should wipe your make-up off before you sleep, it will be a pain if you don't." _Genji said, snorting when McCree simply wiped it off on his blankets._ "Rude."

"You still love me." _the other teased as he snuggled up with the cyborg. Genji smiled and kissed him, pulling the covers over them both._

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> There is like a collection of sexy nurse McCree's on Tumblr and it is literally the most beautiful thing I've ever seen so I thought I'd contribute with some sexy McCree of my own B3c
> 
> McCree -My love, more, more! Give it to me harder!


End file.
